FIGS. 1A to 1F illustrate consecutive steps of a method of making an electronic assembly, such as a headlight electronic module. The method includes: enclosing an aluminum substrate 11 with an insulator layer 12 (see FIG. 1A); forming a copper layer 13 on the insulator layer 12 so as to form a circuit preform 10 (see FIG. 1B); attaching the circuit preform 10 to a planar plate 151 of a heat sink 15 through a 14 (see FIG. 1C); patterning the copper layer 13 to form a circuit pattern 131 on the insulator layer 12 using semiconductor processing techniques (see FIG. 1D), the circuit pattern 131 having enlarged soldering ends 132 (serving as bonding pads 132); forming a solder mask layer 134 on the circuit pattern 131 (see FIG. 1E); and mounting a plurality of electronic components 17, such as LED chips, on the circuit pattern 131 using surface mounting techniques, such that the electronic components 17 are bonded to the bonding pads 132, respectively (see FIG. 1F with reference to FIG. 1E).
There may be a need for providing a method of making an electronic assembly that is simple and cost effective.